Reality Check It Up
by sibunelyanubis12
Summary: Based upon the upcoming episode of Shake It Up. The cast of Shake It Up is on a reality TV show called True Teen Life. Rocky is portrayed as a Diva when she makes fun of Tinka's dancing. CeCe is shown as having a crush on Gunter. What will Gunter think of this? And will new emotions arise between them? And how will Rocky cope with her new Diva image? Rated T just in case, change?
1. Chapter 1: True Teen Life

Shake It Up Fan fiction - Based on the upcoming episode

Reality Check It Up.

Disclaimer, I don't own Shake It Up, and just imagine Gunter and Tinka's voices with the accents in your head.

**Chapter 1 **

CeCe prov

I was breathing hard after finishing our dance for Shake it Up Chicago and Gary was saying the goodbye's to the camera so I had to smile and wave and act all happy even though I just wanted to go home and take a nap.

"And we are out." Gary said as the show ended. We all started to walk away to get our things when Gary said "wait just a minute come back here. I have some very exciting news for everyone.

"Justin Beiber is going to be the special guest for next week?" Tinka asked excitedly.

"No." Gary said, and Tinka and Gunter looked disappointed, "moving on."

"What's the news Gary hurry up all ready." I said excitedly at him.

"The producers of the reality TV show, True Teen Life want to do a Shake It Up episode. And they will be here for next week's episode shooting while we do the show and getting some backstage footage. Okay you can go now."

Rocky and I started walking a way to get our bags and I was so excited I couldn't believe it.

"Oh My God, Rocky we are going to be on True Teen Life!" I said talking really fast, I tend to do that a lot when I get excited or am thinking too fast. " This is so exciting, this could be my breakthrough and they will realize the producers will realize they need to do a dancing show all staring me and then I'll be famous, and then I can meet Taylor Laughter!"

"CeCe, calm down. It's just a stupid reality TV show." I hate Reality TV shows they aren't real at all! Everything in them is fake, I mean come on everyone knows that." Rocky said.

" Oh come on, Rocky. It'll be fun. Plus you'll get to be featured on TV that's not just Shake It up. People will see you for you and not as a dancer. I told her, trying to convince her that it's not so stupid.

"No. I don't want to do it. I'm going to go talk to Gary and tell him I don't want to be on the show next week." Rocky said and began walking off to find Gary.

"Rocky, no! Wait come back." I screamed after her and she stopped walking, probably to lecture me about the evils of reality TV and how we should't support and industry that takes things and makes them different than what happened and blah, blah, blah, blah.

"Listen, I'm not going to be on next week's Shake It Up if its going to be in True Teen Life. I think it's wrong and I don't want them to take anything I might do or say and turn it against me." Rocky said and was about to walk away again when Gunther and Tinka walked up.

"What's got this one all twisted up?" Gunter asked, "we heard her obnoxious voice talking and came over here to tell the two of you to shut up so we can get ready in peace." Gunter said.

"Rocky is against Shake It Up being on True Teen Life because she thinks that Reality TV is stupid and wrong." I told Gunter and Tinka.

"Of course Rocky would think that" Tinka huffed.

"Hey what does that mean?" Rocky asked in defense.

"Well just that you always like to play by the rules and you would never do anything that doesn't have any rules, like a reality TV show." Gunter said obviously and Tinka nodded her head besides him.

"That's so not true! I don't always play by the rules, right CeCe." Rocky looked at me for help and as much as I love being her best friend I completely agree with Gunter and Tinka who were also looking at me with a 'we are so right' expression on their faces. And Gunter was just staring at me with those eyes of his and I got distracted for a little bit. Luckily I snapped out of it before anyone noticed anything. If Rocky found out I had a crush on Gunter she'd never let me live it down.

"Well Rock's you do follow the Rules like ALL the time." I told her.

"Yah that's cause whenever I don't things always go wrong." Rocky said confidently.

"Like what?" Tinka challenged.

"Like that time you guys made me jump in the lank and then I hurt my foot. Like the time the time I tried bubble wrapped the Vice Principle's office and all most got suspended. Like the time " Rocky stated

"Okay we get it." I cut her off. " But so what?" I told her, "that makes life more fun, besides you'll be fine if you just be yourself. And don't say anything stupid when you know the cameras are around, come on Rocky I can't do an episode of Shake It Up With just Gunter and Tinka!" I said convincing her.

"Hey!" Gunter and Tinka exclaimed, " Okay then, Rocky, just stick to your boring ways and Gunter and I will be the stars of the next True Teen Life." Tinka said with confidence.

"Come on, Rocky! See what you are leaving me with! You know we are way more interesting than Gunter and Tinka, you'll just have to do the show one time and it'll be fun!" I begged her at this point I was not going to trust myself to be alone with Gunter and Tinka, but especially Gunter.

"Okay, all right." Rocky said defeatedly, "I'll do the show. I mean, it could be fun, right? Ohhh, lets throw a party at your house and we can have the whole cast over and watch the episode! That would be fun!" Rocky said.

"Good idea, Rocky." Tinka said, "we shall go tell Gary the excellent idea we came up with, come Gunter." She said and she and Gunter walked off calling "Gary, Gary!"

"Hey!" I yelled after them, "you can't take credit for that!"

"CeCe, you know what it's okay. I don't care about that, it'll just be fun to have a party with the whole cast. Do you think your mom will let us?" Rocky asked me.

"Yah, it should be fine its not like she will be around to be annoying and embarrassing, besides we never have anyone at our house anyways, so its gunna work. I'll ask her when we get home." I said and was excited for Saturday and I didn't want to wait through boring school to see our episode.

Thanks for reading! Please review I have another chapter that I will put up I just wanna see if anyone is interested in the story continuing. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter 2: Viewing Party

Hey Guys, thanks so much for all the positive feedback! So here is Chapter 2 to Reality Check It Up.

**Chapter 2 **

Still CeCe's prob 

It was after our Shake It Up episode with the True Teen Life crew shooting us at random times. Truthfully it was pretty annoying having them there randomly taping our conversations, but whatever i'm excited to see the episode.

"CeCe, come on, it's about to start." Rocky called over to me.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran through to my couch and sat between Rocky and Tinka.

The TV screen came on with a deep voice that said "True Teen Life" In big bold fonts on the screen and then underneath "I'm on Shake It Up, Chicago." Then it flashed to our studio and the host of True Teen Life walked onto the dance floor.

"You've seen them dance, but who are the dancers of Shake It Up, Chicago when they aren't dancing on camera?" The announcer lady said. Images from our past dances flashed up on the screen over her voice. "Well we have come down to the studio to get some extra footage of your favorite dancers. This is True Teen Life, I'm on Shake It Up, Chicago edition."

"First lets start with some of our well known dancers" She continued

"Everybody quite, I think this part is about me" Rocky said, and everyone just stared at her like really? I was shocked, I mean who knew she cared so much about being on this show. Especially when we had to convince her to be on the show in the first place. I guess the whole, being on TV thing got to her head. She always does freak out around famous people.

The show then showed when Tinka was finishing her Solo dance and they had caught Rocky saying,

"Ughh, I barely got through Tinka's solo dance" TV Rocky said and the room got really quiet. "I think i'm going to throw up." TV Rocky was saying to me. I remember her saying that, and of course the producers of the show don't know that we always say that, I mean, it's Gunter and Tinka! That's just what they do. But now they used it against Rocky, just like she said they would! Then the TV was saying,

"Rocky Blue, the sweet and nice girl you think she is, is actually a Diva in disguise." The announcer said, and they showed Rocky making fun of Tinka's dance they drew in a crown and put it on top of her head. This is bad, very, very bad.

I looked at Tinka next to me who was glaring a Rocky. "How dare you!" She yelled at Rocky and got up off the couch and walked off.

"I didn't mean It like that!" Rocky said, " I swear. Right CeCe." She said and she and Gunter, and well everyone else was looking at me and I know she didn't mean things to be this bad and that I had to try and help her, even if Gunter wouldn't believe me I had to help my friend.

"Yeah it's true, we always make fun of them." I told everybody.

"Well you don't do a very good job of it." Gunter said.

"See?" I asked, "its just something we do. We don't really mean it though, right, Rocky?" I said to everyone while looking over at her.

"Yeah thats just what I meant it as" she said, "the producers just took my meaning and made it seem like i'm a huge diva, which of course i'm not." Rocky said, "I need to go apologize to Tinka. She said and started to stand up when everyone started to pay attention to the show again.

"And now lets talk about the spunky red head, CeCe Jones." The host said and Rocky sat back down,

"I'll go talk to Tinka after your segment." Rocky said.

"CeCe is the best friend to the diva Rocky, and has a secrete crush that not even her best friend knows about." The host stated, and Rocky looked at me shocked and excitedly. Then the screen flashed to an image of me saying,

"I'm in love." When Gary had shown us the outfits for next weeks show I said that because they are so cute! And it totally wasn't and I love you voice either but somehow it seemed to fool everybody.

And then there was an image of me and Gunter looking at each other, and I was holding on to his shoulder and his arm because he was wearing something that wasn't betwinkled and I had to make sure it was still him. Then they put little hearts that floated all around the two of us. I just stared at the screen in shock and worry that the producers of some TV show had picked up on my secrete. I just had to make sure that everyone knew that I didn't like Gunter and that I was really angry at the show for making me look like a love sick puppy and my best friend be a diva.

As the image of the two of us with hearts all around Gunter was sitting on the couch opposite me looking very content.

"I can't say I'm completely shocked." Gunter said. "Who can resist" and then he licked his thumb and smoothed back his eyebrow. "This." And then looked at me smugly.

"Me!" I yelled, " I can resist," and then mimicked his action, "this." I said still horrified that he thought I had a crush on him, even though I did, but there was no way I could admit that to him or anyone else. Luckily that crisis was averted, at least for now because the host then began saying,

"Gunter and Tinka, the foreign dancers on Shake It Up who are clearly picked on by fellow cast mates, although loved by some," she said as they cut together a fake sequence of me staring lovingly at Gunther.

"Have not had it easy in out country. Coming up next the inside information about the two siblings difficult lives in the Old Country and how they came to be dancers." The host said and then the show cut to commercial.

"So," Gunther said and he slid closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders, which I loved, if only it were under different circumstances. "CeCe, you are in love with me, well this is a strange surprise." Gunter said.

I pushed him off so he removed his arm and said, "No! I'm not in love with you! Seriously people, do you really not get that?" I asked, "Gunter, I don't love you. The producers just cut that together so it seems like i'm in love with you for the TV show, but really I'm not, okay?"

Gunter sat back next to me and acted like normal, "okay CeCe, if you say so." He said, "but I wouldn't be surprised if you change your mind." Gunter said and walked away probably to find Tinka.

Then I was alone on the couch as Rocky had gotten up to apologize to Tinka even though she was clearly over reacting as it wasn't as bad as it sounds, personally I think Tinka is more of the Drama Queen than Rocky. Well truthfully both of them can be pretty dramatic.

Gunter's prob

I walked away from the couch feeling pretty rejected. The TV show thing just made it seem like CeCe was in love with me, even though really she wasn't. I wish she was though, I like her so much. I could never ask her out now though. That would be impossible and just lead to more rejection. I want to find Tinka now, she always makes me feel better.

I walked through the Jones' house and came across CeCe's room. I wanted to go inside when I heard voices, my sisters and Rocky's. I pressed my ear against the door to better hear what they were saying.

"Come on, Tinka." Rocky said, "I really am sorry. I was just joking around with CeCe. You know how we always make fun of each other."

"You said, 'I think i'm going to throw up.' My dancing is not terrible." Tinka told her.

"Yes, I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said that and I didn't mean it literally." Rocky said. " Don't tell CeCe I said this, but you are actually a really good dancer. Usually I wouldn't admit that to you but its true, you're great."

There was science behind the door for a while as Tinka registered what Rocky had said, despite it just being between the two of them. It was very shocking. The four of us had never gotten along all that well, but given the circumstances created by the TV show things seemed to be changing.

"Okay," Tinka said. "You are forgiven. But don't think this makes us friends."

"No, no, of course not." Rocky said, "but get this," Rocky continued and I could hear the excitement in her voice. Oh no I thought, Rocky don't, please don't. But then I heard her say,

"CeCe is in love with Gunter!"

"What?" Tinka asked confusedly. "She is? Really? Or did the TV show just make it up like they made you seem all divaey." Tinka said.

"Oh, I guess I didn't think of that." Rocky said, "I'll talk to her about it and see if she really does have a little crush. I hope she does, that would be so cute! Wouldn't it?" Rocky asked excitedly

"And Nauseating" Tinka said. She has a disapproval of CeCe's spunky attitude and thinks the way she dresses is so boring, which it kinda is but I love it on her.

"Well there's that too," Rocky said. "But what about Gunther? Does he like CeCe?"

"I'm not sure," Tinka said, "it could be very possible. He always acts different around her. He acts the same, with the insults and everything. But really I think it is just a game played by the two of them to mask their feelings. I will talk to Gunther."

"Ohh yah!" Rocky squealed. "Come on, lets go back into the living room before the show starts up again."

"Okay," Tinka said.

I took that as my cue to leave and went back into the living room and started talking to Gary. I was thinking about the conversation Rocky and Tinka had and I can't believe that Tinka, my own sister thinks that CeCe and I are both secretly crushing on each other. I mean it's not like i'm so obvious that I want CeCe to be my girlfriend. And CeCe clearly doesn't like me how I like her so she must never know this and Tinka better not mess it up.

End of Chapter two. Hoped you guys liked it. Review and let me know your thoughts. Next chapter I was planning on talking about how they made Gunter and Tinka seem like they had hard lives in the country where they are from and then going to school and seeing how CeCe and Rocky have to cope with the images the TV show gave them. Let me know what you guys think I should do. Any feedback is welcome. Also let me know if you want Rocky to be with Duce, someone else or no one at all, or if I should just focus on CeCe and Gunter. And I'm going to have Rocky and Tinka try and get the two of them together.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Crushes

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews for this story, it really means a it took me so long to update, couldn't thick of a good way to end it. Anyways here is Chapter 3. I don't think I will be able to get into the school setting until chapter 4. Also I was just wondering how long you guys think this should be I was thinking about trying to wrap it up after some school scenes and they realize the drama the TV show has caused.

**Chapter 3 **

Rocky's Prob

"Guys, quite down. I think the show's about to start." I said. Then I realized that maybe that sounded kind of Divaish and I quieted down. Sometimes I just get really excited when something cool is going to happen to me and I can't help myself.

The room was completely quite as we sat and the True Teen Life, I'm on Shake It Up, Chicago bold letters flashed back onto the screen. The host lady walked back up onto our stage and now I was beginning to become really sick of her. She began talking,

"Last time we showed you the secrete truths about Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones. Now as promised an inside look on the two foreign Dancers, Gunter and Tinka Hessenheffer."

Then the TV show went to an image of Gunter and Tinka being interviewed. It began with some nonsense about how there county was overruled by and corrupt dictator. The two of them were standing against a backdrop and Gunter began speaking,

"The only time we danced was when the dictator made us stand in a prickly pear patch. " Gunter told the camera and CeCe and I's jaws dropped in in disbelief at the two of them. Especially because we knew for a fact that there was no dictator, because they were once royalty. Then we heard a sobbing coming from the right of us and and we all looked over at Flynn with wonder.

"I had no idea you two had it so hard." He said while whipping his eyes with a handkerchief. It looked like the rest of the room was buying into Gunter and Tinka's sob story as well. This is completely ridiculous, I hate reality TV shows.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled and everyone looked at me like I was a diva, ugh this is just getting completely ridiculous. Maybe this party wasn't such a good idea after all. "You guys seriously think a dictator made Gunter and Tinka walk on prickly pears?" I continued, "that's just complete nonsense made up by them to get people's sympathy, and to have a good reality show."

As I was talking I looked over at CeCe who made motions mentioning for me to shut up even though I was just letting our other cast members know the truth. Then I looked over at Tinka who was sitting next to CeCe on the couch. She was softly crying while Gunter was rubbing her back and he and everyone else was glaring at me. This has not been a good day. Tinka then stood up and walked into the kitchen followed by Gunter.

"Come on CeCe, lets go talk to them." I said as I stood up.

"No." CeCe said. "I don't want to talk to Gunter and Tinka right now."

"Is it Gunter and Tinka you don't want to talk to?" I asked slowly leading her into my real question, "or just Gunter?"

CeCe just stared at me completely shocked. "What? What? What?" CeCe exclaimed, "why would I NOT want to talk to Gunter?"

"You know i'm beginning to think that maybe True Teen Life was right." I began and then curious to her reaction said, "you are in love with Gunter."

"Rocky how could you say something like that?" CeCe exclaimed, "me being in love with Gunter, ha ha ha ha" she started laughing, still trying to deny it and I gave her a look that said, 'really CeCe, really? "Is it that obvious?" She asked me defeatedly.

"To everyone except for Gunter." I told her. "Now come on, I need to go yell at Tinka for lying about the stupid 'old country' and then for making me look bad after I apologized to her."

- - While Rocky was talking to CeCe, Gunter and Tinka had walked into the kitchen after they put on there performance about the old country. And had started talking and laughing. - - - No one's prob

"Did you see there pathetic little faces?" Gunter said while laughing, "oh, poor us we couldn't dance back home because of the 'evil' dictator."

"Oh yes, American's are suckers for a good sob story." Tinka said, "and you were so convincing I all most believed you brother."

"And, Flynn was the best. He felt so bad for us, it was wonderful." Gunter said.

The two of them had calmed down from their reaction of there sob story and were sitting in the Jone's kitchen not really saying anything anymore when Tinka remembered her agreement with Rocky and said,

"So what do you think of CeCe being 'in love with you'? It's repulsing, no?" She said and studied him for his reaction.

He sighed and said in a half hearted voice, "yes, darling sister the thought of CeCe ever being in love with me is completely repulsing."

Tinka took this in as complete conformation that he did have feelings for CeCe, even if he would not admit it for himself, or anyone else. She was determined to get him to admit to CeCe that he likes, likes her.

Tinka was about to say something else to Gunter when Rocky and CeCe walked into the kitchen.

"I can see you are so upset about me making fun of your lies about the old country." Rocky said angrily. "And after I apologized to you for being a 'drama queen' you just made me look bad in front of everyone."

"Oh come on, Rocky." Gunter said, "you can't let us get people's sympathy just this once? You of all people know how much we are picked on. We were just trying to change things up for a bit." He said very convincingly.

"Ughhh I don't like it." Rocky said, "but the damage has been done. Come on Ce,Ce. I don't know about you but i'm just about ready for this party to be over."

Rocky and CeCe started to walk out of the kitchen and when CeCe left Tinka said,

"Gunter will you get my twinkler 500? I feel like betwinkeling something right now." Tinka said, and then quickly said, "Rocky, wait."

Rocky turned around and said, "what Tinka?"

"Have you talked to CeCe yet?" Tinka asked her once Gunther had left.

"Yes I did." Rocky said, "and guess what. We were totally right. I got her to admit that she likes him. What about Gunter, does he like CeCe?"

"Well he didn't openly admit it, like you say CeCe did. But I can tell." Tinka said.

"How?" asked Rocky.

"Because he is my brother twin." Tinka answered, "believe me. I know these things, he was sad when I 'made fun' of him being with CeCe. He likes her I just know it."

"Well okay" Rocky said and then paused, "Tinka can I ask you something?"

"What?" She said.

"Why are you doing this? Why would you help CeCe and I?" Rocky asked her. "I know you don't like us."

"Well, Gunther is my brother twin. I want him to be happy." Tinka answered, " And if that means him getting a date with your obnoxious little sidekick, then I will help him."

"Oh okay then," Rocky said. "Now what?"

"Now we must get them to admit they like the other one to each other." Tinka said with a mischievous smile and walked off.

End of Chapter 3.

Hey guys tell me what you think. Not my best chapter. I think i'm going to have the next chapter be at school where Rocky and CeCe are getting teased for the things the show said about them and they have to fix everything. Please review and let me know how you want the story to go.


	4. Chapter 4: Crushes and Plotting

**Chapter 4 **

**- Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. Hope everyone likes the story so far. **

CeCe's prob

"Hey, Hey, Hey" I said approaching our lockers mimicking Rocky's signature greeting line.

"Hi CeCe," Rocky said, "what's up." She paused and then said, "hey wait a minute, thats my thing."

"Like it matters." I said,

"It matters to me!" Rocky stated. "Ready for school?" She asked half heartedly.

"I'm never ready for school." I said, "Rocky you should know this by now. And now school is officially worse thanks to True Teen Life and there wonderful claims about my love life." I sighed wishing this had never happened.

"CeCe don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit, I mean it can't be that bad." Rocky said trying to make me feel better.

Then some idiot boys from our year walked up and said "Hey look" one of them said, and then another goes, "it's goat boy's secrete lover." "Hope you enjoy betwinkled goat skin coats for your anniversary presents!" Another mocked, "ohhh and there's her friend, the queen of all the divas!" The stupid boys started laughing and then one said "Hey Rocky, why don't you come over here and laugh at how i'm doing my homework wrong!" They continued laughing and walked away.

Rocky looked really, really angry and I just gave her a 'I told you so' look.

"Somebody really needs to do something about this." Rocky said. "I told you this would happen! I didn't even want to be on True Teen Life in the first place and now look at what has happened to both of us!" She exclaimed while she was yelling at me. In case you haven't noticed, she does that. A lot.

"Okay, you were right." I told her, "happy now?"

"No." Rocky said, "we both still have our little problems created by the wonderful world of reality TV."

"Wow, Rocky it's all most as if you were being sarcastic." I said, and after a short pause I complained, "what are we going to do?"

"Hey CeCe?" Rocky asked. Where is she going now? I wondered.

"What?" I asked her questionably.

"I mean you like Gunther, right?" Rocky said.

"Sushhh keep your voice down." I told her. I really didn't want her speaking too loudly and it being confirmed that I like goat boy.

"Since you like him then it shouldn't matter what people think. And you have to tell him how you feel so he won't feel rejected." Rocky said as if that were the easiest thing in the world.

"I can't tell him that!" I exclaimed. I mean, can you imagine the horror? It's bad enough just cause of the stupid reality show. Imagine what would happen if I actually went out with Gunther. I mean in another world I would love that, just not junior high.

"Why not CeCe?" Rocky asked me, and then as if speaking the opposite of my thoughts she says, "besides if nobody knows then you can never go out with him."

"Who does our little CeCe want to go out with?" Ty asked as he and Duce walked up to us.

"No on-" I began

"Gunther! Ha ha ha ha ha ha" Rocky blurted her signature laugh out and I gave her my most deadly glare and said,

"Hey! Thanks a lot Rocky!"

"Wait CeCe, you like Gunther?" Duce exclaimed, "ha ha ha ha ha. That's hilarious."

"Ty, you have been awfully quiet." I questioned him, "you aren't going to laugh in my face as well?"

"Pushhhh why would I do that?" Ty said and looked down.

"Because it's hilarious!" Duce said and laughed again. "CeCe and glitter boy!"

"Hey!" I wined. "Stop laughing! Rocky look at what you did.

Dingggggggggg! The morning bell rang signaling the start of class and Rocky shut her locker and walked off with Duce while still laughing about me liking Gunther.

"Real mature guys!" I yelled after them and then said, "come on Ty, we should go to class now." I began and was contemplating how to deal with the whole situation.

"Wait, CeCe can I talk to you about something?" Ty began and I backed tracked to back to my locker.

"Yah what Ty?" I asked him, very curious as to what this could be about and if it would be any explanation about his strange reaction to my Gunther crush.

"Well I kinda understand what your going through right now." He said. Oh this is defiantly about Gunther. I mean I know he went on a date with Tinka once but that was only because Gunther paid him to.

"Oh really?" I asked him, "how so?" Giving him the encouragement to say what he had on his mind.

"You know how I went on that date with Tinka?" He asked, then glanced at me and then back to the floor. If the circumstances were any different I would totally use this as an opportunity to make fun of him.

"Yah, so?" I asked him questionably.

"Well that was the best date I ever went on." He admitted. Awwww how sweet I thought. "I really like Tinka. So I know what its like to have a crush on one of the Hesseneffers."

"Thanks Ty," I said sincerely, "but your crush wasn't broadcasted over national TV." I told him.

"Yeah," Ty said. "I know. But it just got me thinking." He paused and I looked at him saying 'go on'. "Well maybe we should just tell them how we feel. That way if anyone tries to make fun of us there will be two normal people dating the Hessenheffers so we will be able to you know " Ty said, confused about how to finish his thoughts out loud.

"have support?" I finished.

"Yah, exactly." Ty said and I was impressed, he'd clearly given this a lot of thought and decided to openly admit his feelings to me was very shocking just due to the fact that he was a boy, so he must be completely serious about this.

"Now it all makes since" I said,

"What makes since?" He asked me very confusedly.

"That you and Rocky are related." I told him and he just said, "Come on, we are so late to class."

"Yah like that's something new and different." I replied as we started walking to the other end of the school. I can't believe I'm actually going to tell Gunther I like, like him. But when it comes down to it, Ty and Rocky are right. I shouldn't let what people think of me get in the way of my being happy.

- - - - - No One's prob - - - - - -

Tinka Hessenheffer had made sure she arrived at school extra early that morning. She had some meddling to do. And meddling, along with goat milking and twinkling things was something she was very good at. After talking with Rocky at CeCe's house she had come up with an plan for Gunther and CeCe to see that they both were into each other, in a more than frenemies way.

She knew that the school had security camera's hanging in the hallways 'watching' the students. However something she knew that many others didn't because they didn't even notice the cameras and just went on with normal school live. But Tinka knew that despite the fact that there were cameras throughout the building, the were never on. They were never on because of the money that it would take to keep the camera surveillance constantly running through the year. This knowledge helped her because with Rocky the two had decided to get video proof of how Gunter and CeCe admitting that the other one felt something for each other. So Rocky's part of the plan was to talk to CeCe about it this morning, which she did very successfully and Tinka was to get it all on video. In order to achieve this all Tinka had to do was come to the school early and turn on the camera in the hallway that pointed at Rocky and CeCe's lockers. Then she went into the computer room where all of the camera cables were hooked up and take out the one that was in the hallway and connect it to her laptop. Once this was done she was able to zoom in to Rocky and CeCe's lockers and she was able to have perfect audio and video feed of all her friends conversation stored on her laptop.

Tinka watched in boredom as CeCe and Rocky complained about True Teen Life and how to deal with Rocky's diva image and the fiery red head's crush on Gunther. She could not wrap her mind around how someone like CeCe who is completely hyper and obnoxious and has no since of style whatsoever could ever fall for someone as wonderful as her brother twin. Luckily she had brought a new purse that needed to be betwinkled so she set to work doing that while they had there conversation. It worked out conveniently that she had first period of the day free of classes so she didn't have to worry about being late. Once everyone else had gone to class and she had got all of the footage she needed Tinka planned on going to the schools courtyard and editing the what CeCe had said into a little video that she would mix with Gunther's once she got him to admit his feelings for CeCe on film, which would be a little trickier to do.

Tinka heard the school bell ring and put down her purse and betwinkeler. She watched as Rocky and Duce walked off to class laughing. She was about to collect the rest of her things and go enjoy her time before class when she heard Ty Blue's voice say,

"Wait, CeCe can I talk to you about something?" Tinka's mind started reeling. Her first impression was that Ty possibly liked CeCe which was something she could NOT deal with. Ever since he took her out on that date it had been hard for her to stop thinking about him. But no one, not even Gunther knew how she felt about Ty. Tinka watched on the edge of her seat as she heard how Ty and CeCe's conversation progressed. She was happily surprised when she over heard Ty admit his feelings for her. She couldn't believe that she thought Ty was going to ask her out again, and for real this time. Then Tinka came up with a brilliant idea on how she could use all the footage she gained from this morning to fix everyone's problems. Even if some problems fixed themselves, she would continue on with her and Rocky's plan.

End of chapter 4.

Well there you have it. I'm so close to being done! My goal is to complete this story before the new episode primers. It doesn't really matter if I do or not, it will just be more of a personal accomplishment. I'm thinking the story will have one more or two more chapters at most. Please review and let me know what you think. I didn't get much feedback from chapter 3 so I would like to know how everyone thinks the story is progressing and if I should add anything. Thanks so much - enjoy :) Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Plotting and Kisses

Reality Check It Up - Hey guys thanks for all the great feedback from Chapter 4 I'm glad everyone liked it. And sorry it's taken me so long to update, I just haven't really had any motivation to write this chapter. Also I think the story is looking to be about 6 chapters but I might do 7. Let me know how long you want it to be, cause i'll write more if you guys think it should be longer. And the episode I got this idea from came out, it was interesting I though, maybe Gunther likes CeCe. It was different from a usual Shake It Up episode. Anyways, onto the story.

**Chapter 5: **

Gunther's POV - his thoughts

I was sitting in the hallway on one of the benches waiting for my sister twin to come with our lunches. It was the Monday at school after the episode of True Teen Life: I'm on Shake It Up, Chicago and things were kind of crazy.

It was fun, and quite bizarre getting pity sympathy from fellow classmates. Everyone totally fell for our oppressed by the dictator story. Which is humorous considering we would be Royalty if my Grandparents were not so traditional. All day long I had been getting comments from fellow classmates giving me there condolences for the hard life I had to leave. It is so wonderful to have people paying attention to Tinka and I for something other than making fun of our amazing taste in clothing. Honestly people here just don't know how the proper way to dress is. Our peers don't understand Tinka and myself. They just think we are strange so they make fun, it is not fun to deal with. We don't mind not really being friends with them, it's not like they are nice people or anything. It's just that sometimes I wish that there was less judgement on how Tinka and I dress, if we were at home we would be laughed at because of how unsparkely our outfits are. That is one of the many things that is different from America.

Come to think of it we are really judged the most by CeCe and Rocky. They have been having a difficult time thanks to that reality show. I know that CeCe doesn't like to bee seen as my lover. Though I can not see why not. I mean, what's not to love? I suppose she just doesn't do with teasing very well. Considering that Tinka and I are the only one's who make fun of her and Rocky, and she always have Rocky there and they insult us back. Though strangely enough, they are some of our closest friends here. I guess they have just become used to being around us because of Shake It Up.

Oh CeCe. Man that girl, she is just so different and wonderful. She has so many sides to her and that's what I like about her. She only shows one side to most people. I'm glad she has become close enough to me that I can know all of her wonderful personality. I can't believe that True Teen Life just thought they could say she was in love with me! I mean clearly they don't think about the fact that we are actual feelings. The TV in this country is so completely unrealistic that i'm not sure how they can think to call it Reality TV. Seriously, sometimes I truly don't understand Americans at all. But honestly I really do wish that I could go out with CeCe, that would never happen though. She is too embarrassed. Somehow that makes her even more cute. I really don't get that, you'd think it would be a setback. But I guess its not. Sometimes I don't understand my self. I guess there's a lot of things I don't understand right now. One thing I do understand though is CeCe. She is so beautiful, and pretty and I just love how here red hair has bouncy curls that reflect her personality . . .

"Gunther." Tinka said as she sat down next to her brother twin. After he didn't answer for a wile she noticed he was staring off into space and was probably thinking about something. CeCe? She wondered. "GUNTHER!"

"What?" I asked as I was interrupted from my daydreaming. "What is it?"

"Here is your lunch." Tinka said as she handed me or mother's home-cooked lunches for us. Much better than than the disgusting school cooked food.

"Oh thank you Tinka." I told her.

"Of course, brother Twin." She answered and then said, "what were you thinking about?"

I was kinda hoping she would skip over that question. "Nothing." I told her quickly hoping she would let it drop. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Gunther, were you thinking about CeCe?" She asked me straight forward, I tried to lie and said,

"You mean about something other than her hideously bland outfits? No why would you think that?" I asked and was unconvincing to Tinka. After all she is my Twin, it is hard for us to keep secrets from each other we would know if the other one was hiding something. I just didn't want Tinka to know how I truly felt about CeCe because I was afraid of her reaction. Also I didn't want it to come between us.

"Gunther please tell me what you think of her." Tinka asked, "ever since that TV show came out, you have been acting differently." She said.

I suppose I should just tell Tinka how I feel. She is my sister after all. She deserves to know. "Well CeCe," I said not really sure what to say to her.

"CeCe what? Gunther." Tinka asked,

"I have strong feelings for her, Tinka." I said finally, "please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" She asked in surprise, and I was equally as surprised by her answer.

"We hate them. You wouldn't want me to be her boyfriend would you?" I asked her curiously, and was yet again surprised by what her answer.

"Gunther." Tinka began, "I would be happy for you. I don't care who she is as long as she makes you happy. Besides, there is someone I have feelings for as well." Tinka told me,

"Who is it?" I asked curiously, who in this school does she have a crush on? "Ty." She said simply. That is one of the thing I love about my sister, she is not afraid to tell anyone what she is thinking or feeling.

"Oh really?" I asked her and thought, that must have been some date Ty took her on, even though I paid him too I was pleasantly surprised that he actually went through the effort to make it nice for Tinka.

"That is good," I told her sincerely, "Ty is good, he would have good style if he was more sparkly." I said and saw a smile on her face as she began to focus on her lunch. I hope Tinka can be happy with Ty, I wonder if he has feelings for her as well. "Bye Gunther, I need to be going now." Tinka said and got up and left before I could say anything. Okay, that was strange and very unTinka like.

Tinka smiled after her conversation with Gunther at lunch. She was smiling only partly because of Ty, but mostly because of Gunther had admitted that he has feelings for CeCe, and little did he know that she had her camera system set up and caught the whole thing on tape. Now she could finally set her plan into action.

Tinka's POV

After my conversation with Gunter I was pleasantly surprised. He easily admitted his feelings for CeCe which of course I knew he would. Now I could easily continue the plan due to the fact that Rocky had done her part well and I had all the necessary footage I needed. Today was my easy day because I had a free period in the morning and after lunch, which gave me lots of time to work this out. After I had left a confused Gunther sitting on the bench, I started walking to the computer lab to check out the video I got of our conversation that was set up ahead of time so I could use it for Rocky and I's plan.

Once I arrived at the empty computer lab, I watched the two clips of CeCe admitting to Rocky that she did in fact like Gunther. And of Gunter admitting to me that he has feelings for the red head as well. In these clips was also my talking about Ty and him talking about me. I still couldn't believe that he told CeCe he likes me. No, bad Tinka focus. Then I began editing the clips of Gunther and CeCe together to show Rocky before we went on with our plan.

"Knock, knock." I heard a very familiar voice say and I turned around to see Ty Blue standing in the doorway of the computer lab.

"Oh hello, Ty. Come in if you like." I told him wondering what he was doing here. I didn't quite know what to do so I just let the clip I was trying to edit keep playing on my computer and acted like I was focused on that.

"Tinka, what are you doing?" He asked as he sat down at the computer next to me while looking at the clip was still playing.

"Your sister and I have a plan to help CeCe and my brother realize they are both in love with each other." I told him, I mean might as well at this point.

"You and Rocky?" He asked, "working on something, together?"

"I know, it's strange." I told him, hoping he wouldn't pay too much attention to the clip and realize what conversation it was. "But we have realized that we both want to see them be happy so we mush help them realize that it's okay to like the other one." I said and then asked him,"What are you doing here, Ty?"

"Well I came to tell you something." He said and his voice sounded different from usual, like he was nervous or something.

"Tell me what?" I said and then the room was really quiet and Ty began to pay attention to the video clip on my screen that was saying,

_"Well that was the best date I ever went on. I really like Tinka. So I know what its like to have a crush on one of the Hesseneffers."_ Computer Ty was saying and real Ty was just looking at me, oh god, this is one of the most awkward moments of my entire life. Then real Ty said,

"Well I guess now I don't have to tell you why I came here." Ty said, "cause it seems I all ready did." Oh god, what do I say now, I guess I should just tell him I like him as well before he leaves and try to protect his reputation or something stupid.

"Ty, just so you know I really like you too." I told him honestly.

"Good, and as I said before, I'm not going to worry about what people think." Ty said and this was just so bizarre. I mean Ty Blue, not caring what people think,

"Ty?" I asked him and felt his soft forehead with the back of my hand, "are you feeling all right? Are you sick."

"No Tinka, I'm not." He said and now everything was really quiet and he was leaning in and all of a sudden, Ty Blue was kissing me and it felt wonderful. Now I knew that I really had to get this finished for Gunther and CeCe. All of a sudden I knew exactly how this could work, I just needed Ty to help me with one thing, when he pulled away from the most wonderful and my first ever kiss I said,

"Well that was very different." He smiled and said,

"Yah I guess it was, wasn't it?" Kept smiling that made me melt. "Tinka can I take you on a proper date?"

"Sure, only this time you pick." I said wanting to see what a 'normal teenage date would be like.'

"Why?" Ty asked, "I liked our date."

"I know." I said, "but I picked the date last time. Now it is your turn."

"Well okay then." Ty agreed, "so Friday night say. 7:00?" Ty asked,

"Yes, that will work. Oh wait Ty?" I asked,

"Yah?"

"I need a favor." I told him,

"What is it?" He asked curiously and then I began to tell him all about me and Rocky's plan and how he would help by getting Duce involved.

- So there's chapter 5 . It's kinda short, I think but I hope you guys like what I did with the Ty/Tinka stuff. I'm getting to GeCe, I know its taking a while but thats mainly what the next chapter will be and it will probably be the last one but I might do two more. Also I might try and put in some last minute Rocky and Duce, let me know what you guys want. Please review and let me know what you think and thanks so much for all the feedback so far! :) I'll updated more quickly this time.


	6. Chapter 6: Crusty's and Plans

Hey guys! It's me and thanks so much for all the great feedback and I'm so psyched you guys are loving this story! Also can anyone tell me if its more commonly Gunther or Gunter. Thanks for all the support!

**Chapter 6: **

Duce's POV:

It was Tuesday afternoon and I was doing an afternoon shift at Crusty's, and listening to music with my GIANT headphones but really I'm not even sure why we are open, I mean there is like no one here! It's in between the right after school rush and the dinner rush so literally the place is dead empty. I wonder what everybody else is up to right now. I should text someone and see if they wanna hang. I think I'll text Rocky and CeCe and see what they are up to. It's weird, whenever I think about them I always just end up day dreaming about Rocky. I don't even know why and its just gotten worse now that Dina is gone.

Since Dina and I broke up I haven't really given any thought into seeing anyone else. Just thinking about Dina hurts so bad, I miss her so much. I mean she was my first ever girlfriend and she was really special, I mean she was so similar to me it's kinda ridiculous actually. I still can't believe it's all ready been like a month. Stupid Washington. Stupid Lawyer job that made her family move. Stupid not wanting to have a long distance relationship because she thinks it'll be too hard!Duce, stop thinking about Dina, bad bad. Text Rocky now. I was just getting my phone out of my pocket when someone tapped me on my shoulder and I jumped because I thought the place was empty. I guess my music was on and I was getting lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice them walk in.

"Ty!" I yelled as I turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a buddy come to see his buddy at work?" Ty said, "not that you're doing any work or anything."

"Oh yah, sorry dude you just surprised me, that's all." I said regaining my composure. "So what's up?"

"Do you think you can get this place empty tomorrow night?" Ty asked. Why would Ty need Crusty's to himself, this is very confusing. "Though by the look of things it doesn't seem like that will be a problem." Well Ty is defiantly back to his normal self, for a few days he seemed kinda down. Not anymore thought, I wonder what happened.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Tinka needs it to set Gunther and CeCe up on a date." Ty told said, I really don't know how to respond to that. Date? Gunther and CeCe? This is to weird.

"What?" I asked, and something else doesn't make since, "Why would you do a favor for Tinka?"

"We're kinda going out now. I think." Ty said suddenly. Ohhh that explains the sudden mood changes. I hope that goes well, maybe then he won't mind if I like Rocky. Wait did I just say that? Yes, yes I did. It's time I move on and tell him Rocky is the girl for me.

"Really?" I asked, "you and Tinka? Like for real this time?" I said still in disbelief, I mean I thought Ty would care more about being seen with Tinka, I guess he really likes her.

"Yeah dude." Ty said, "I mean I don't know, i've just been think about her a lot. And then she caught me telling CeCe that I like her on video. And then I found her in the computer lab and she was putting together of CeCe and Gunther because she and Rocky are trying to get them together. And then we just kissed." Ty finished.

"Woah. You and Tinka kissed." I said and then asked, "so its pretty serious I guess." Ty wouldn't kiss someone like Tinka unless he really meant it.

"Yah," he said wistfully.

"Well cool dude." I told him, "so what does that have to do with you needing Crusty's tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I don't need it." Ty said, "it's for Gunther and CeCe's blind date that Tinka and Rocky is setting up."

"Okay, so wanna fill me in on this plan?" I asked him.

"Apparently after the True Teen Life episode of Shake It Up, did that whole little piece on CeCe begin in love with Gunther, it turns out that there are some genuine feelings in there from both of them so Rocky and Tinka have come up with a plan to get them to go out, basically." Ty said.

"So what does that have to do with Crusty's?" I asked, still not really sure how all this was connected to that and to the weird videos of everyone and of Ty and Tinka now going out.

"Tinka has cut together this video, one of CeCe telling Rocky she likes Gunther, and one of Gunther admitting to Tinka that he has feelings for CeCe and she is going show it on there 'date' tomorrow night so that they have to admit to each other that they wanna go out." Ty said, "these girls are crazy when it comes to this sort a thing. I mean Tinka and Rocky have been planning this since True Teen Life." Ty told me.

"Wow." I said, "how did I miss all this?" I wondered aloud,

"Duce, you've kinda been incognito the last few days, and you're so oblivious, it's really not that surprising." Ty said, which was kinda offensive but it was mostly also true.

"I guess so." I said, "so Tinka want's to set up Crusty's for CeCe and Gunther's date thats not a date?" I asked just clarifying.

"Yah pretty much." Ty said,

"Well we close at 7:30 tomorrow, so how does 8:00 work for Tinka and Rocky?" I asked. All I had to do was talk to my Uncle and let him know we were going to be locking up a little late. He wouldn't mind I didn't think.

"I'll text her and ask, you text Rocky." Ty said. Okay I wasn't going to argue with that, I was planning on texting Rocky in the first place before all this planing happened.

I texted: _Hey Rocks, Ty told me about you and Tinka's plan hows 8:00 tomorrow night? Can you get CeCe to be here then? _

I looked up and Ty was done texting Tinka and I just couldn't help but bug him about it again, this is going to take some getting used to,

"I thought you only went out with Tinka because Gunther paid you to." I asked him,

"Yah well it started out that way." Ty said, "but I went on the date with her and it was just . . . different. She's not like other girls. She gets me."

"Well she's defiantly different." I said and Ty kinda gave me a look, "no it's great. I'm happy for you man. And you're serious about settling down with an actual girlfriend. I mean, that's gunna take some getting used to." I told him.

"Yah, I am Duce." Ty said, "it's Tinka, I think in the long run it'll be worth it."

"And goat boy is gunna be with CeCe, if all goes well." I said thinking about all the stuff thats been happening. Man why is liking someone so much effort. Then my phone vibrated and I read the text from Rocky that said, _Yah thanks Duce I didn't you knew about our plan. And I can totally get her there at 8:00. _Oh good I thought, this gives me an excuse to keep the conversation going, but first Ty said

"now all we gotta do is find another girl who'd be desperate to go out with you. I don't know if there's anyone besides Dina who can understand your we could do triple dates." Ty said joking with me, he does that a lot. Now I should tell him that I might kinda be into his sister. But first I typed back to Rocky:_Ya Ty told me after he and Tinka kissed. _Ty would probably kill me for telling his sister that but hey he might kill me for what I'm gunna say anyways so yah.

"Uh, Ty can I tell you something?" I asked him,

"What is it dude?" He asked, "got a new crush on some poor girl?"

"Kinda" I mumbled now,

"who is she?" Ty asked, now interested.

"well I think I'm kinda into Rocky." I spit out and was curious to his reaction when he said,

"kinda or defiantly?" Ty asked, "Cause that's a big difference to girls."

"you're not mad?" I asked him surprised.

"no dude." he said, "I'd rather it be you than some weird stranger person. Besides, I know I can beat you to a pulp." He finished, that was basically guy speak for if you do anything to hurt my sister I will kill you even if you are my best friend.

"Thanks." I said slightly sarcastically.

"No probes buddy." Ty said, "i'll get Tinka to get CeCe to talk to Rocky and see if she digs you too. " Just then I got another text from Rocky saying _Cool. Wait Ty and Tinka kissed? _

"Cool, thank's Ty." I said, "so everything's going down tomorrow at 8:00?" I asked him and he said,

"yah, its all going down then. Tinka said she can get Gunther here by then." Ty told me and then he checked his phone, "hey dude you gunna be good here till closing? I gotta head out."

"I'm cool." I told him wanting to text back to Rocky, "see yah later."

When Ty was leaving Crusty's I texted back Rocky: _yah he just told me that before he explained u and Tinka's plan for CeCe. _

After I locked up Crusty's for closing, I began walking home and was still texting with Rocky.

Rocky: _No way! My brother kissed Tinka that is too weird. Ohhh can I tell CeCe?_

Duce:_ yah I guess so. I mean u'd end up telling her anyways. _

Rocky: _True _

Duce:_ So CeCe's really gunna go out with Goat Boy? _

Rocky: _If everything works, then ya she really likes him. Oh and Ty and Tinka can go on double dates with them. Heyyy everyone is getting all coupley. _

Duce: _Yeah I guess everyone is. _

Man this is such a weird conversation. Should I tell her I like her? Nah, probably not over text I don't think girls would like that very much.

Rocky: _except for us. Too bad, it'd be so fun to go on a triple date. _

Wow she practically just opened the window for me to ask her out. Well that's weird. Is she implying something? She'd better not be oh i'm so not sure how to respond to this. Acting on an impulse I began calling her. Ding Ding Ding went the phone in my ear and I was about to hang up when I heard Rocky say,

"hey Duce. What did you wanna talk about?_" _Oh god well here goes noting.

"Uhhhh I was just thinking if everything works out with Ty and Tinka and Gunther and CeCe maybe we would go out with them too? You know cause it would be fun and then we could hang out with our friends with out being the awkward 3rd wheel." I spit out and waited nervously for her answer. She giggled and then said,

"you mean like a date?"

"Yeah?" I asked and then said, "I guess so."

"Cool. Later Duce." Rocky said and then hung up. OH My God. I just asked Rocky out . . . sort of. Can I still take her out even if CeCe and Gunther don't get together? Man girls are complicated.

- - - Rocky's POV - - -

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Duce just asked me out. Well sort of. I'm not really sure what the rules are this time. But I mean he did call me after I gave him that little hint. I need to talk to someone about this. I'm not really sure how to tell CeCe though. She doesn't even know that I like Duce. Well I guess with everything that's been going on with her and Gunther, though she doesn't know about it. She will be glad to have something that's not about her, I think. Oh good she's watching TV on her couch. That means I can come in through the window, and it's open, as usual.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said as I entered the Jone's living room and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey Rocks." CeCe said, "whats up?"

"Well" I said

"Oh I know that well! That's a boy well." CeCe said excitedly, "what happened, what happened?"

"Well" I said again. "Duce asked me out. Sort of."

"OhMyGod!" CeCe jumped up and screamed, "Duce asked you out? What about Dina?"

"Dina?" I said confused, "CeCe they broke up when she moved away, a month ago. You know that. You were there."

"Yah, but I thought he wasn't over her yet." CeCe said.

"Gee thanks, CeCe." I told her,

"wait, Rocky do you like him? Oh My God!" She exclaimed, "this is so exciting!"

"yah. I think I do."

"Ohhhh this would be so exciting if we could all double date! What do you mean he sort of asked you out?" CeCe asked.

"Well that took you a while to catch on to." I told her, "and he said that if things work out with Ty and Tinka." I began and CeCe said,

"wait, wait. Pause. Ty and Tinka? What happened, Rocky how do you know everything! Ty and Tinka?"

"Duce said Ty and Tinka kissed." I told her and then started laughing at the thought because it's still so weird.

"NO wayyyy! I can't believe he actually did that!" CeCe said. Wait something doesn't make since,

"what do you mean you can't believe he actually did that?" I asked her confusedly.

"well that one day when we were talking about Gunther he told me he likes Tinka and he said that we should both date the Hessenheffers because we would have support if we got teased. And that he was tired of caring about what people think so he was going to ask her out." CeCe finished, "and I guess he did. Rocky, I'm going to tell Gunther how I feel about him."

Oh no this is bad, well it's good, but it's bad as well I need to interfere. "Good." I said, "I have the perfect place, just wait till tomorrow evening and i'll tell you where to go."

"Okayy. But what if Gunther is not there?" CeCe asked me questionably,

"Don't worry, I know he will be." I told her. Clearly we have a lot to talk about. CeCe must have been reading my mind because she yelled,

"MOM CAN ROCKY STAY THE NIGHT?" and then to me she asked, "do you think you can stay."

"Well it's a school night, but I have everything done and there's no tests tomorrow so I should be good. I'll just ask her when we go to get my stuff." I told CeCe, who looked like she was about to explode.

"Yah let's go up in a sec. I gotta pee." She said while running out of the room.

This has been an insane week. I mean Ty and Tinka got together. CeCe and I both have crushes. Who would have thought that True Teen Life would have created all this drama. Well I guess it's not all bad especially if it gets me a boyfriend along the way. Tomorrow will most defiantly be an interesting day.

-Well. There's Chapter 6. One more chapter to go then I will be complete! I think one more chapter. I really don't see how it could be any longer. Please Review! I've gotten great feedback so far and I just wanna know what you guys think of how its coming along. And any thought's on what you wanna see for the ending. So please review and let me know. Thanks a bunch, love u all :)


	7. Chapter 7: Humiliation and Kisses

Hey guys! Last and final chapter! Thanks for the reviews, though I haven't gotten as many these past few chapters, but I still appreciate your support and feedback. Also can you guys let me know if the rating of this story is appropriate, I'm not really sure what the right thing for it to be is, thanks.

Anyways here is chapter 7.

**Chapter 7: **

CeCe's POV

Rocky and I were standing by the mirrors and vanity's at the Shake It Up: Chicago studio at Thursdays after school rehearsal for Saturdays show.

"Are you ready for the big geography test on Monday?" Rocky asked me. Oh crap. What test is this now. But it's geography. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

"Rocky you should know by now," I told her "I'm never ready for _any _test. What test is this?"

"The test that's tomorrow" Rocky said, "he told us about it last week. CeCe, you really don't have any memory of this?"

"Nope." I said, "probably cause of all the drama True Teen Life caused. I really haven't been paying any attention to school. But then again I never pay attention to anything school related, so whats the difference? But the test is tomorrow! I'm screwed." I told Rocky. What am I going to do. This is why I hate school. It's so much pointless work that no one understands or needs.

"Hey how about we go study at Crusty's later?" Rocky said. "That way you'll all ready be there, incase you know who comes in."

"Voldemort?" I asked.

"No!" Rocky yelled and then she asked, "do I even have to say it?" I just looked at her with a blank look and she said, "Gunther. . ."

"Oh push. It's not like I said I would tell him how I feel today!" I told Rocky suddenly getting cold feet on this even though it seems to have worked out for Ty.

"Yah, you kinda did." Rocky told me, "remember we were talking and I told you could meet Gunther tomorrow because you wanted to tell him that you like him."

"Rocky!" I whisper yelled, "keep your voice down! They could hear. And yah, but I never specified when I would tell him! Vocabulary word! Nickel Me!" I told Rocky. Oh yah, specify. I got a vocab word in! Granted it's only a nickel but I still feel the need to make rocky give me a nickel every time for my pride of keeping up the bet. Rocky sighed and handed me a nickel and then said,

"CeCe." Rocky said, "we're going to Crusty's tonight. Okay."

"Fine!" I said and huffed at her defeatedly really not in the mood to argue about this. But really I don't know why she want's me to be at Crusty's so bad tonight. I bet, her being Rocky and all she has arranged for Gunther to meet us there or something so we can admit our true feelings each other and blah, blah, blah. Though I won't admit anything unless he does. Which he wont, so I won't either. So really it will just be a waist of time. And we should really just go to Rocky's house and study for that stupid geography test. Oh who am I kidding? I'm not going to study, I'd wayyyyy rather go to Crusty's.

- Later:

I was sitting on the couch in my sweats with my hair up watching House of Anubis when Rocky walked in the window and said,

"Hey, hey, hey." Then she looked at me and said, "no, no no no. We need to cuten you up."

"Offensive!" I said.

"Come on CeCe, we need to go pick out something cute for you to wear for Gunther." Rocky said and dragged me off the couch into my room, where I plopped down on my bed. And Rocky began to raid my closet.

"What about you?" I taunted back, "don't you wanna get all dressed up for Duce?"

"Oh shut up." Rocky said and continued searching through my clothes. I really don't know what she has in mind for tonight and I'm anxious and nervous, and with the implied probability of Gunther being there those really aren't the best combination. That's why I was watching TV, to get my mind off of things, but clearly now that's not an option as Rocky is making such a big deal of what I should wear.

"How about this?" Rocky asked as she showed me a cute purple t-shirt that said, Today I decided to be Awesome and some sea - foam green jean's and red converse that said You've Got That One Thing on the side.

"Okay, I'll put that on." I said, "and you will wear, your black leggings with your blue starry night skirt ohhh and you know that finding memo shirt that says ' 42 Wallaby Way' with a pink jacket and your pink converse." I finished proudly.

"That's quite an outfit, CeCe." Rocky told me and then she said,

"Oh god! It's all ready 7:00! We gotta change. Bye CeCe, i'll be back in a bit, you better be ready!" Rocky said as she left through the window. I put on my speaker and blasted my ipod seeing as how mom and Flynn were out of the house. It took me about 4o minutes to get ready. Rocky still wasn't here. She does take an extremely long time to get ready, I guess i'll just watch mindless TV until she gets here. At about 7:40 Rocky came in through the window wearing the outfit I had dictated for her.

"Hey, hey, hey." Rocky said and her phone beeped, she read her text and said, "good. You ready?"

"As i'll ever be." I told her. Which was true. I mean might as well just go see what happens, right? Besides, Ty did and things seem to be okay for him. And who on earth could she be texting? Duce maybe? That would be so cute!

"Come on lets go catch the subway." Rocky said as we left through the front door and made our way to Crusty's.

- - At Crusty's - -

We walked in the door and my jaw dropped. Literally. I was expecting something from out of the ordinary, but not _this_.

"Rocky." I said slowly, "what have you done?"

"Nothing," she giggled. The place was completely transformed. All of the tables but one, set for two of course, had been removed. There was a decent sized TV in the middle of the stage and I was intrigued and frightened at the same time, wondering what on earth they were going to do to humiliate us next. They had some soft mood music playing and the lights were dimmed down to a softer setting and there were candles placed on the table had a nice table cloth laid over it, not one of those usual red and white icky plaid ones you usually find at pizza places. And the dinner set up was much fancier than what pizza places have, with proper plates and silverware. And in the center of it all sitting at the table was a very pissed off look on his face, and was also looking incredibly cute and complete with his usual sparkly ness, was Gunther Hessenheffer.

"Hello, CeCe." He said with a tone of distaste although I hoped that was towers the people who set this up. Clearly Rocky and Tinka had been planning this for quite some time.

"Gunther." I said.

"Oh Come on!" Rocky said and dragged me down the stairs and sat me across the table from Gunther.

"Now you too love birds just enjoy yourselves on this little," Rocky giggled and said, "date." Then she left the room.

"This isn't a date." I told him to set it straight, even though I kinda wish this was something he had done for me, and not Tinka and Rock doing for us.

"Agreed." He said. Then it was just kinda really awkward and we just sat there sipping out waters, which by the way were of course in wine glasses. This is one of the most humiliating and awkward moments of my entire life. I swear when they finally let us go, i'm going to kill Rocky. It wouldn't be so bad if there was an iota of a possibility of him liking me back. Ohhh vocabulary word! Too bad I didn't say that out loud. I didn't say that out loud did I? I look over at Gunther and there is no reaction, he is just sitting there looking sparkly and awkward and adorable as ever. Anyways he can _never _know how I feel about him, because there is no way he would ever want to be my boyfriend. I mean that is just way too bizarre. After about five minutes of us just sitting there not really doing anything, all of a sudden the TV hummed beginning to turn on.

"Oh great." I said, "what could this be?" I groaned.

"I have no idea, CeCe." Gunther said in his thick adorable accent. "But Tinka better have a good explanation for this."

"Same with Rocky." I said,

"I can't believe my sister twin would do something like this behind my back!" Gunther said angrily. "Especially after she knows how I feel. . . " He said until he trailed off.

"Same with Rocky," I repeated, wait a minute "how do you feel?" I asked him curiously.

"Nevermind." Gunther said quietly, then all of a sudden a video started playing on the TV screen. The screen was black with a pink heart and Gunther + CeCe in white written in the middle popped up in the middle and grew bigger and bigger. Well Rocky and Tinka get an A+ in making things _incredibly_ awkward 101. The screen then showed me and Rocky at school after the episode of True Teen Life had aired. Our conversation began when Rocky said,

"I mean you like Gunther, right?" Oh man this is not good. This is so not good. I sank back in my chair and sneaked a glance at him. He had a small smile on his face and was leaning forward on his chair, waiting for more. Oh God. I am going to KILL Rocky.

""Sushhh keep your voice down." Video me said. Oh well gee thanks so much for keeping that secret Rocks. Stupid me looked over at Gunther who had a big goofy smile on his face and was leaning back contentedly in his chair,

Video Rocky said, "Since you like him then it shouldn't matter what people think. And you have to tell him how you feel so he won't feel rejected."

Gunther looked at me as if he was enjoying this a little too much and said, "Oh, CeCe I wish you told me how you felt, aren't you worried I'll feel rejected?" He joked and I gave him a murderous, though slightly blushing glare

"Shut up, Hessenheffer." I told him, humiliated enough I was completely ready for this night to be over. And he said,

"Oh, not very friendly. To the one you love."

I just ignored him. How on earth did they get this footage? And did Rocky set up that whole conversation! She has some serious explaining to do. Then she scene switched again to Gunther and Tinka at school. Video Tinka said,

"Gunther, were you thinking about CeCe?" Ohhhh well this was a turn of events. But what way was he thinking of me? I was leaning forward in my chair and I felt myself smiling, waiting for more. Gunther was just staring at the screen looking shocked.

Video Gunther said, "You mean about something other than her hideously bland outfits? No why would you think that?" Ouch that hurt a bit,

"Gunther please tell me what you think of her." Video Tinka begged and then added, "ever since that TV show came out, you have been acting differently." Oh man. She is good. I could see the look on Video Gunther's face as he debated what to say.

"Well CeCe," Video Gunther started slowly. CeCe! CeCe what! My mind yelled as Tinka encouraged him and said,

"CeCe what? Gunther?"

Video Gunther then said, "I have strong feelings for her, Tinka." OH MY GOD. I looked at Gunther and I probably had a big goofy smile on my face. Then Video Gunther said, "Don't Hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Tinka asked in surprise,

"We hate them. You wouldn't want me to be her boyfriend would you?" Video Gunther asked. Did he just say that? He did not just say that! Oh I can soooo use this against him. Does he really want to be my boyfriend? Should I still deny that I like him?

Video Tinka said, "Gunther. I would be happy for you. I don't care who she is as long as she makes you happy." Wow. Then the video showed a cut of words that said 'What do you have to say for yourselves now?' and then the screen was black again.

Gunther just sat there in awkward science for a few minutes until he said,

"So it turns out True Teen Life was right. I knew you couldn't resist." Then he wetted his thumb and slicked it back across his left eyebrow, just as he had done before, "this."

"I can, so resist 'this.' That's just a video. It doesn't prove anything." I said, apparently I am still going to deny it. I guess it's just too weird for me to believe that Gunther and I could be anything more than, well not really friends.

"CeCe. How can you still deny our feelings." Gunther asked. Wow this is so bizarre.

"I just can, okay?" I told him.

"Well you need to stop." Gunther said, "I like you CeCe." Oh God. How on earth was I supposed to respond to that, so I said the most natural thing that came to mind,

"and you need to get a reality check, Gunther." I said, "you and me, not very likely." I barely said, and I cant believe I just said that. Suddenly I noticed the proximity of Gunther and myself. How did that happen? I thought he was on the other side of the table. And then we were kissing. Gunther Hesssenheffer was kissing me! I couldn't believe it, so I just kissed him back. I mean this was my first kiss after all, and I was going to enjoy it. Gunther, he is so wonderful. I mean he just gets me you know. Now that we are kissing I know I truly am in love with Gunther Hessenheffer. This is all too so un real I can't believe this is happening. I also can't believe that Rocky and Tinka are okay with this. And that it was there idea, well probably not this point. But you get the idea. This is just too stocking for words. Gunther's lips are soft and warm, I wish this could never end. But unfortunately we have to pull away from such a sweet perfect first kiss and I couldn't be happier. Oh right. He still think's I'm not into him, well sorta. I should probably fix that.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Still going to try and deny anything?" Gunther asks me.

"Nope." I say and shake my head.

"In that case." Gunther starts, "CeCe? Will you be my bayyyy bee?" (A/N I have no idea how one would spell that.) He asks in his ridiculously adorable way of saying 'baby.'

"Sure okay Gunther."

"Now I must take you on a proper date." He says and d then he hugs me and kisses me briefly again but we are interrupted when Rocky, Ty, Duce and Tinka stand up from behind the counter and are clapping and cheering. A proper date with Gunther Hessenheffer. I wonder what _on earth _that will entail. Then Rocky rushes over and tackle hugs me.

"CeCe!" She yells, "you have a boyfriend! This is amazing!" Rocky says bubbling with excitement.

"Rockyyyy. I can't believe you did this!" I say with as much sass as possible and then I add, "thanks though." And she is smiling ridiculously and then looks at Duce and the smile fades.

"Brother twin." Tinka says, "now we can go on double dates." She says as Ty puts his arm around her.

"Tinka! I cannot believe you did this!" Gunther exclaims, "I am utterly shocked. Thank you though. Now I have a new bayyy bee." He says and looks at me with a stupid expression that I completely love and I snuggle up to him. Now Rocky and Duce are just standing there awkwardly, and Rocky says

"Well would you look at that Tinka? Everyone's all coupled up." She says this, "all because of me. Well not really the Ty and Tinka part but totally for you CeCe. Ohhhhh now when you get married I can be your maid of honor! I've always wanted to throw a bridal shower!" Rocky said, she sometimes goes off into Rocky land and doesn't realize she's still speaking.

"Rocky." Duce said and we all look at him,

"yeah?" She looks up hopefully. And he just being oblivious Duce says,

"you're kinda thinking out loud. You know that, right?"

"Oh. Sorry." Rocky says disappointedly. We have a look of 'you're and idiot' on our faces and Ty just gives him the 'dude' look and all of a sudden his face changes as he realizes his mistake, he then looks at Ty for help. Ty just shrugs. Then Duce takes Rocky by the shoulders and plants one right on her lips. He then pulls quickly away and looks embarrassed.

"Wow Duce," Rocky says and I can tell she is blushing so badly, " I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Sorry." Duce apologizes, "that was way out of line. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be sorry." Rocky says, "I liked it."

"Oh really? Cool" Duce says happily.

Then my cell phone begins to ring and my mom says "CeCe Jones. Get your but home this instant! It's 8:37 on a school night and you have a big geography test tomorrow!"

"Okay mom." I tell her over the phone. "I'm just leaving Crusty's."

"Well, that's my cue." I say to everyone else, "lets get going."

"Yes. We must get home as well." Tinka says,

"Ohhh yes" Gunther agres excitedly. "Tonight papa is making special food from old county that we get once a month. Come one Tinka, let us go. I am Gunther." He says and we all groan,

"and I am Tinka." Tinka says,

"and we will miss our lovers." They say in unison. Gunther adds, "little Gunther will miss CeCe as well." I can't believe he brought that up! But it's still adorable,

"Bye Gunther. See you tomorrow." I tell him. Everyone says there goodbye's and Ty, Duce, Rocky and I follow Gunther and Tinka out of Crusty's.

- And that's a wrap! I'm done with my first ever story. It's actually kinda funny because I wrote a story earlier for House of Anubis and I tried to upload it, only I suppose I didn't do it properly because it never was there. So technically this is my second first story! Sorry took a while to update the last chapter, I was having a little bit of writers block for knowing how to end it. But it's up now and thanks to everyone who read it. Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts on the ending and the story in general. Thanks so much guys, we'll see what else I come up with!


End file.
